Jins Epic Takeover: Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei
by The Next Kitsune
Summary: "First High, to be accepted here means your one of a kind." At least that's what they tell you. With 5 out of the Ten Master Clans represented at First High. Things are gonna be interesting. lemons, fights, the usual. Rated M for Mature
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, Readers! TNK, here with yet another story for you guys and girls. This is Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei, or Irregular at Magic High School. This is the second of three new addtions that werent apart of my polls. I really do enjoy the feedback from the polls. But I _do_ have to keep you guys guessing a little. When it comes to ,these stories, I get ideas out nowhere. I had a idea where Jin was apart of Soul Eater/ Soul Eater NOT universe. I'd had to scrap it cause they are in the same universe, and if I'm right, the same time line. Anyway, enough about that ya'll want a story not my whining. Here its Capter 1. I have an idea as to how I want this fic to play out ,but we'll see how it looks on is before Episode 1, so yes a FULL back story of Shiba and Shirai. **

**(TNK does NOT own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. TNK does however, own Jin, his OC.) **

**[Story Start]**

**[12 years before Ep. 1]**

**[Midnight]**

It was a calm and starry night. We look upon two houses inside of a massive complex. The Shiba house, and The Shirai house. Everything was quiet as it normally is except for the usual drunkard walking the streets this late at night.

The sound of breaking glass alerted the sleeping Jin from a sound sleep. As he awoke, and rubbed his eyes of sleep, he heard the sounds of footsteps in the hallway. But, as for all 5 year olds, curiosity got the best of him. Going out into he heard the sounds of a struggle from inside his parents room. He slowly walked toward the door as it flung open as his mom crashed to the floor down the hall.

"Mom!", the young Jin yelled in surprise as he saw his mom hurt. "Jin?! Run next door and stay with Shiba-san." His mom said as she slowly got up leaning against the wall."Mommy will come get you, after I take care of this mean man." His mother said with confidence in her abilities. "Hn, how touching trying to protect your son after failing to protect your husband." A mysterious man, said as he walked from inside the parents room.

"Dad?!" Jin ,yelled in shock, as he ran in thinking his dad was asleep. " Jin, no!" His mother tried to stop him before the mystery man grabbed her by the hair. "Now, Now, Mrs. Shirai." He started with a lustful look in his cold dead eyes. "We must let, little Jin grow up. Which he will in 3..2..1.." He started to count down. Almost ,as if on cue. **"DAD!"** The young Jin, screamed at the top of his lungs, discovering his fathers mangled corpse.

{Shiba House}

Loud enough, it woke the Shiba family from sleep Everyone in the Shiba house woke up startled from the sudden scream. "Miya, did you hear that?!", Tatsurou asking his wife who was now up and still sleepy. "It sounded like it came from Jin next door. Just go find out what happened." She said turning over and attempting to go back to sleep.

He sighed, and got his slippers on. Walking outside of the room he was met with the sight of his worried daughter. "Father, whats happened to Jin, his scream woke me up?" She asked just as Tatsuya peeked his head from his room and went back to sleep. "Well, Miyuki, I was just about to check up on him, would you like to come with me?" Her father asked knowing she cared for Jin as much as she did her own brother. "Please, Father, I must help, Jin." Her father smiled and offered his hand. "Fine, let's go." He said as she grabbed his hand.

Walking outside, and towards the Shirai house, Tatsurou, noticed a broken window,and the front door forced open."**MOM!"** Jin screamed from the second floor. "Oh no, Jin! Whatever happens, Miyuki, stay here!" Tatsurou told her while he ran inside. Hearing Jin scream , like that, hurt Miyuki alot. Knowing she couldn't help, hurt even more. 'Please, Jin, be ok.' She thought in a sad tone.

[Back inside the Shirai house]

Jin looked on in horror as his mother's body lay restless behind the man who killed her. "W-W-Why?" A terrified Jin asked. The man laughed. "Because I got bored." He answered so brashly and to the point. Jin couldnt put two and two together. Jin look the man right in the eye. Any signs of fear, gone from his face and pure determination raged in his head. "Because you were bored?" The man misjudged Jins tone of voice as weakness. "Well, brat, I'll just finish you off too!." The man said as he charged Jin full force. Not seeing Jin move, the man was just in front of him and felt a sharp pain over his right eye. 'What the fuck?!" he screamed in his head as he yelled in pain. Jin looked him dead in his good eye once again.

"Lu Songhu." was heard as a male figure came from the stairs. " !" Jin yelled in disbelief as he ran behind him. "Jin, what happened?!" he asked, yet feared the answer Jin was about to give him. "He killed Mom and Dad." Wasn't ,what he wanted to hear,but expected it as that was the only reason Songhu would even appear at this house. "You got lucky this time brat." He said as he escaped to the rooftops.

**[two weeks later]**

Jin and Tatsuya and both resting in their beds after the operations. For Tatsurou, its hard enough disowning his own son out of fear of the Wrath of the Yotsuba. But, being demmanded to do the same to Mikukis' crush as well? "Miya, this is outrageous. We both know what hes been thru, and what he saw. How can they" He tried to argue, but it was no use. "I'm sorry but they think he's like Tatsuya. Yet, my family is already salivating at Jin fathers request for a harem of all things for Jin." Hearing about the father wanting a harem for Jin, gave Tatsurou an idea that would have Jin get the attention he deserved.

**{Defense Battle Of Okinawa}**

"No longer human, turned into demons, Jin and brother will stalk across the battlefield. For the sake of others, and mine. How can I ever repay them? " A young Miyuki said watching, Jin and Tatsuya fight. Suddenly the feed got disrupted. Miyuki was now worried for her brothers safty as well as Jins. When the feed came back Tatsuya was motionless on the ground, and Jin fighting like his life depended on it. Jin slowly put his pistols away, brought out his fathers blades, and laid waste to the battlefield.

The feed was brown with dust, and Miyuki was worried, before the dust picked up, she saw Jin get shot in the arm. When the dust finally settled, Jin was on one knee, and out of breath.

**{END}**

**Whats up guys, if you made it this far then I guess you like it. So thanks for enjoying it.**** Anyway, I got another in the wood works so expect it to be almost as good. Anyway, my family is close to our moving date, and I may not update as much as I am now. Hopefully notings **

**Ja Ne,**

**The Next Kitsune**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up, Readers! TNK, here with another chapter of JET:Mahou Koukou no Rettousei. We left off with unanswered questions and a handful of reviews I will answer them to the best of my ability without spoiling the please just PM if my timeline is off.**

**To the guest reviewer: a Mikihiko/Mizuki pairing(at this moment) would ruin the harem I have for Jin. But, I can tweak it a lil bit to make it work.**

**enigma95: To be honest I wrote this after I wrote my Akame Ga Kill chapter, and kinda needed a reason for Jin to have his operation along Tatsuya. **

**Taael: Since, I already answered your review. Instead of getting an answer here you get a mention! (^.^)b**

**Kaboom0: I have PM'd you while typing this.**

**Taael brought up something that I overlooked. I forgot to mention. That Jin, is an Original Character, I made up while writing a failed Bleach Self Insert. Descriptions of his personality vary with the story. **

**Anyway, another correction that needs to be addressed. The operations on , Jin and Tatsuya, as well as the Battle Of Okinawa all happened 2 years later not 2 weeks. I was thinking of doing a fic of 'The Walking Dead' but I need ideas on how get Jin there before Amy dies in Season 1. Obviously, with his arrival more questions ,than answers, will arise. For your ideas leave them in a review or PM me. Also the signature hoodie of Jin returns!**

**(Notice: TNK does not own MKnR or it characters. TNK does own, Jin, his OC.)**

* * *

><p><strong>[Story Start]<strong>

**[flashback]**

_"After the autopsy, the coroner determined that Tatsuya died from the shot to the head. It stopped any regeneration from happening. He also found that the bullet.." The commander stopped to see Miya stoic, and Tatsurou began to fell sick to the stomach."... turned his brain to mush." Miya stood up and left the room "Not surprising." Was all she said as she left the room. _

_" would like to hear Jin's condition?" Commander asked. "Yes, anything to calm my daughters mind." He said in relief that at least Jin survived. 'I'll mourn later. Tatsuya was my son after all.' "Jin, despite broken ribs, a dislocated left shoulder, and a mild concussion, will make a full recovery." Tatsurou bowed, "Thank you, Commander." He said as he walked out the door.'Tatsuya... I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you.'_

**[Flashback end]**

**[10 years later]**

Years have gone by since the battle of Okinawa. mission now and then but always returned without a scratch. "I wont accept this, Jin!" Jeez looks like his day is eventful, lets take a look shall we?

"Jin, why are you a reserve?" Miyuki asked in near distress. "You've made top marks in the entrance exams. As well as practical use! Why did you get placed as a reserve?!" Miyuki asked, now on the verge of a meltdown. "Miyuki." Jins voice broke her from her duress. "There's only one reason why I'm a reserve." His onyx eyes shone through his custom-made school uniform. It looks exactly like the male uniforms except in black with hood.

"I may have no blood ties to the Yotsuba, but do you think that stopped them allowing mom and dad from adopting me?" He asked in his serious tone he's been known for. "They did after my real mom and dad never returned from a vacation." Jin said as a hint of betrayal was heard in his voice. Miyuki knew the real story and agreed to keep it from Jin after his operation.

"I have the greatest potential to bring the Yotsuba family into power eventually. But, if I show any hint of it..." Jin said trailing off into silence. Miyuki understood perfectly well what he meant. "Ok , Jin, you win this time. " Miyuki said as she sighed in defeat, but smiled. They've been having play arguments like this for 2 years now.

"Now hurry along Miyuki, I believe you apart of the Matriculation Ceremony, better hurry." He said as he kissed her on the cheek. 'I'm glad my emotions are still around, that plus being able to figure friend from foe, will be a big help.' He thought as his lover left ,and he took a walk around the school grounds. He heard talk of being a weed which proves a hunch of his that there are 2 different social standings in First High. " Well, looks like I came to high school at the right time." He said aloud with a mischievous smile on his face. "Time to shake things up a bit." He said as he waited for the rehearsal to end .

**[Shirai-Shiba house]**

**[that night]**

Jin was typing away at his computer, working on his next project, that would benefit Miyuki and himself in the long run. the coffee beans. "Yes, please. By the way Miyuki did you get a phone call from Dad?" He asked ,while typing his plans down. "Yes he called to congratulate me for passing the exams. did dad do the same for you?" she responded with happiness then a hint of worry. "Yes, he and Sayuri did in fact." He answered and he hugged Miyuki from behind. She blushed and leaned into him. "Thank goodness." she said with a smile and kissed him on the cheek. "It will be ready in a bit." "Alright, I'll just finish up here." Jin said as he walked back to the living room.

**[The Next Morning]**

**(Shirai-Shiba house)**

Jin awoke to the shining on his face. The warm beams of the sun felt good on this cool September day. He attempted to sit up and admire the view outside his window. But, he couldn't because of a weight keeping him there. "Don't get up." the sleepy voice of Miiyuki spoke up. "Ok, won't." He said in a soft tone. while enjoying the warmth of the sun, and Miyuki laying on top of noticed her features. Her beauty was indescribable. She had an amazing figure. Not an overly curvy figure that the women in the magazines had. But, a figure that was more to his personal preference.

Looking over at his clock, and saw that it was 7am. '_Shit, I didn't want to wake her up.' _ "Miyuki, Its 7 on a school day, and you want to stay in bed?" As soon as he finished his sentence. Miyuki jumped out of the bed and raced to get breakfast ready, as well as got washed and ready for the Matriculation Ceremony. "I'll meet you at school, Jin! Sorry for the rush!" Jin watched her run off with a smile. Something quickly dawned on him, "Isn't it daylight savings time?" he asked out loud. He shrugged it off and went to eat breakfast.

**[END]**

**Jeez! I had to take a break a while. Revision after revision, had and still have to be made to every story I have. Everything is eventually gonna even out and I'll be back to updating once a week but right now it's whenever I get free for the long waits I hope they get shorter and shorter. See you in the next chapter.**

**Ja Ne,**

**The Next Kitsune**


End file.
